Justice League Vs Avengers Vs Allied Villains
by Rawrsomewyles
Summary: I've wanted to do for a while. It should be a fun read so why not try it? I need reviews to see if I should continue with it, so if you've got the time for it, do it! Each character get's their own chapter, so your favourite will eventually get a chapter. A portal opens between Gotham and New York and the Three teams battle it out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers Vs. The Justice League

Chapter One

In the Avengers Tower; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Thing, Deadpool, Wolverine, Venom and Spiderman think back to the day when the portal opened, people died, but somehow were brought back from beyond the grave after the fights. Nobody remembers it quite like Cap' though, He was the only one that didn't get killed on the other side of that portal. Hell, he was the one that ended the war.

Amazingly, at the exact same time in the Satellite watchtower; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Aquaman remembered the exact same day. I'm sure you'll be as surprised as I was when it turns out that the only man not to die was Aquaman.

DC Pt 1 – Everyone.

Dawn had just broken in Gotham and Batman was dragging 'The Joker' back into Blackgate Prison after an attempted robbery of a toy shop. Similar story in Metropolis with Superman having to be somewhat brutal with Lex Luthor. Flash with Deathstroke and the list goes on. Strangely they all broke into the shops at the exact same time.

"Superman, are you getting what I'm getting? They all broke into the shops at the same time?" Asked a rather confused Batman.

"Hoohoo! Hey Supes'! How's it going? Your favourite Clown here!" Joker chucked out of his mouth.

"Quiet, Clown." Batman said, punching three shades of red out of Joker's face.

"Yeah, Weird, huh? Do you think they worked together on it?" Superman questioned.

"Without a doubt. You know what? Screw sending them to individual prisons. We'll put them all in Arkham. I'm sure Gordon won't mind." Batman replied.

"Hoohoo! Arkham! Scarecrow? Riddler? Croc ol' boy? What about Ra's and Bane? They're there too? With Deathstroke, Luthor, Circe, Zoom, Sinestro? Should be good… Black Manta? Who the hell is this goon? Aquaman? Never heard of him." Joker chuckled to himself.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Batman sighed.

"Don't remember it?" Joker sarcastically added.

"This may jog your memory." Batman added with even more of a sarcastic tone, followed by slugging The Joker so hard his head nearly flew from his shoulders. Batman gave out a rather relieving chuckle as he arrived outside Arkham seeing Flash with Zoom on one shoulder and Deathstroke on the other.

"Took your time." Flash said snidely.

"Shut up, Flash." Batman responded with good intent.

Not long after, Green Lantern beamed himself over. Superman and Wonder Woman flew down and Aquaman pulled up on the back of a shark, each with their respective nemesis. Suddenly over in the distance a small light appeared, It seemed to grow somewhat rapidly. It eventually stopped, but it took about five minutes to come to a halt.

"What is it? Lantern, you're our space expert." Asked Wonder Woman.

"It looks like a dimensional portal. Lex, what have you done this time?" Lantern Responded.

"No idea, Lantern." Lex felt he needed to answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Joker let out, Manically.

"What is it, clown?!" Batman interrogated.

"Kaboom!" Shouted Joker, Sinestro and Zoom.

"Holy #"~" Screamed Batman.

Batman Grappled himself up onto a nearby bridge. Flash ran with Deathstroke. Superman flew up, grabbing Aquaman and Black Manta letting go of Lex. Who managed to fly back anyway and Wonder Woman flew up with Circe. Less than three seconds later there was a huge explosion, blood and rubble flew everywhere. Everyone dropped back down to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Luthor

"What, you mean you had nothing to do with this?" Questioned Wonder Woman.

"Not in the slightest, the aim was to kill people in Arkham, are they all definitely dead?" Black manta added.

"Yes." Batman concluded, switching off his DNA scanner.

"Wow. Years of fighting, and that's how it ends?" Flash commented.

Meanwhile –

Marvel Pt 1 – Iron Man

It was yet another glorious day in NY, Tony Stark was flying around and testing a new heat scanning mechanism he was planning to add to his suit, but does a man like Stark ever get a day off? I don't think so.

"Iron man, do you copy?" Asked a voice over a radio.

"ID Code?" Stark questioned.

"285673" The voice replied.

"One second, securing the line. Hey Parker, what's up?" Iron man lightened up.

"It's goblin, He's holding people hostage in your end of the woods. I'm dealing with Venom, Wolverine's a bit tied up with Deadpool. So I needed to ask you, do you mind? I'll be there in about 10 minutes?" Spiderman explained.

"Sure, but this could be dangerous. Get me some backup Avengers? Cheers Buddy." Iron man accepted.

Iron man then proceeded to fly over to NY bank. He looked in through a window, but then remembered that bank windows are tinted, so perhaps he could use the heat scanners in action. He saw what looked like about 8 gunmen and about 20 hostages. Goblin had been planning. Tony obviously couldn't just waltz in and see how things go, they'd all be killed. Goblin wasn't in there for the money, He was there to kill Spidey or whichever Hero stepped up to the plate. Goblin then used his glider to get to the roof and took out a megaphone

"Is this thing on?" Goblin asked himself "Good, People of New York! Do not fear! I, Green Goblin have got 20 hostages in the bank. Now, unless you surrender this state unto me, I will not hesitate to execute all 20 of these hostages and anyone surrounding the building, if anyone touches me, I let go of this 'Dead man switch', in turn, sending a message to my men to execute the hostages. So Heroes, What's It going to be? Get the president to give me New York? Or see a massacre. 15 minutes. Tick Tock."

" :#!&" Stark exclaimed. "Peter, where are you and my backup?"

"We're on the way. We heard the broadcast. Think he's bluffing?" Spiderman responded.

"No. He's telling the truth. He has hostages and he will kill them."

"Damn, this isn't good." Spiderman huffed.

Stark turned around to see the heroes hiding where Goblin couldn't see him, beckoning him over. Iron man took his chance to fly over to Parker.

"Who have we got?" Stark questioned.

"Cap, Thor, Hulk, Thing, Deadpool, Wolverine, Venom, You and me. They're all plotted around." Spiderman answered.

"Okay, I'll patch them in." Iron man said as he fiddled around with some buttons on his wrist. "Guys, do you copy?"

"Roger." Everyone said in sync.

"Look, Spiderman and Venom, you guys need to work on jamming the guns of the guys in the bank, go in via the vents."

"Got it." Venom and Spiderman said as they flew snooped in the direction of the vents.

"Thing, Hulk?" Iron man requested

"Yeah?" The two responded.

"We need you two to work on opening the back and front doors if we get detected."

"Okay." They agreed as they climbed down the sides of the building they were on.

"Wolverine and Deadpool, you two need to be ready to break in through the windows if things go high profile. Only kill if it's completely necessary. Got it?"

"Sure." Wolverine Sighed.

"Whatever, I'm only here because I don't want to be blamed for 20 casualties." Deadpool sighed even deeper.

"Cap, you need to be able to get people out. As for me, I'm going to disarm Goblin's trigger and set his glider to explode. Good luck guys, wait for my mark."

Iron man flew as close as he could to Goblin without making too much noise. He slowly raised his arm to fiddle with the gizmos on his arm again and eventually saw to it that the glider was primed to short-circuit and that the trigger was disarmed.

"GO!" Iron man Bellowed as he his a button on his arm, sending Goblin flying into Stark's arms, met by a big knockout punch.

"Spiderman to Iron man, targets neutralised."

"Okay, no casualties?" Iron man addressed

"I wish, one of them saw Deadpool, so things went loud, no civilians hurt though." Wolverine fed back.

"Okay. I've got Goblin. Maybe we should…"

Iron man trailed off. He looked out into the distance and saw what looked very similar to the N-Zone portal from during the civil war.

"Guys, come look at this, there's a portal…"

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (DC)

DC Pt. 2 – Batman

Everyone looked around, shocked. Well, everyone but Batman. He looked as if he knew this sort of thing was bound to happen someday soon, a terrorist attack carried out by some of the world's master criminals and 'grade A' nutters.

"Such a senseless waste of life, don't you think?" Lantern enquired.

Batman said nothing. The coldness of someone he almost knew like family killing himself and not even having the decency to take him too. It was a feeling batman knew far too well, he thought back to the night his parents were murdered by the criminal. It was that feeling. He looked around at everyone that was staring straight at him, he knew that Joker didn't do that by himself, he loves himself too much. He finally found the right moment to carry on with the mission at hand.

"Flash, Superman, Lantern; you three take the remaining criminals into the Asylum and don't let them out of your sights until they're locked in their cells. Tell Aaron Cash to make sure all of them have eyes on them at all times."

The three nodded as they pushed the criminals in the direction of the asylum. Batman tuned himself into the frequency of Oracle's radio.

"Oracle, run a scan on the people that Zoom, Sinestro and the Joker have spoken to in the past few months."

"Why? What's happened?" Oracle questioned.

"They died in a suicide attempt. Trying to kill as many of us heroes as they could. Lex, Circe and Black Manta claim that they know nothing, I don't believe that for a second, so trace them too." Batman replied.

"Holy Crap? Dead… Wow… Um… Sure… Here's something, the dead people have been seen going into three different payphones all at the same time exactly a week ago… and the week before, and the one before that. Strange, Huh?"

"Yes. Okay, let me know if you find something else. Batman out."

There was a small beeping noise as batman tuned out. He turned to Aquaman and Wonder Woman and just stared towards them.

"Okay, we need to investigate that portal. Wonder Woman, you fly. I'll take my Batwing and Aquaman, do whatever it is you do." Batman humoured.

"Hah, Funny. Mister no powers." Aquaman replied banterfully.

Batman radioed in his batwing and waited for about fifteen seconds, hopped in and flew towards the portal. As he flew towards the portal, the gravity around him shifted and matter seemed to morph and sway. Things spun in an anti-clockwise motion and things melted around him until he was thrown down to the ground in his batwing, closely followed by Wonder Woman, Aquaman and a rather surprised looking shark. They fell into a rather industrial looking city.

"Where are we?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"I have no idea, but it looks like there was a lapse between two universes. Superman, Flash; Do you copy?" Batman asked numbly.

There was no answer. A painful silence echoed between them as they laid there; unsure what to think. Three silhouettes rose over a highrise building, only black showing from the sun setting behind them. Three Silhouettes of danger.


End file.
